warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:A Beautiful Oblivion
Charcat Name- Juniperstar Gender- Female Rank- Leader Pelt Colour- Tortoiseshell Pelt Length- Long Eye Colour- Blue Markings- Black, orange, and white splotches Other- Nope, none. P.S Do you have it yet? Sorry for being so pesky. :( I LOVE IT! Thank you SO SO SO SO MUCH :) Again, may StarClan light your path (FOR MANY SEASONS TO COME !!) Littlestorm 23:47, October 8, 2010 (UTC) May StarClan light your path! Littlestorm 18:54, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks again! :) Littlestorm 07:31, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, and have a nice day! :) Littlestorm 02:40, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Name- Moonstream Gender- Female Rank- Warrior Pelt color- Golden cream(cream) Pelt length- Long Eye color- green Markings- brown spots (leopard spots) Other- no Thanxz! May Starclan guide your path! Moonstream98 18:25, October 2, 2010 (UTC Hey when will I get my char. I deleted all of the other picsMoonstream98 01:42, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Question Oblivion,could you teach me how to make charart?thanks! Ivypool 23:57, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hey, rember when you made me a char? I wanted to try it out so here! It's a random warrior! Just tell me what u think?Moonstream98 01:19, October 7, 2010 (UTC) IRC Get on. :3 Even if you're on your iPod. xD 02:10, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Doubt Hey Oblivion! Okay listen. When I was trying to upload an image for the Project for discussion, the image would never come left aligned like the others. It would always be shown right aligned inside a small box. I had absolutely no idea how to move it to the correct position and remove the box outline. So I guess the question is, how do you upload an image onto the Project Talk Page? Thanks. 05:27, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Is it really that common? I thought it was quite obvious to everyone except me! Thanks anyway. 12:22, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes and Templates Hey again Oblivion! My newest doubt is concerning userboxes. I know that they are used to denote personal information about a user and his preferences, but how exactly do you make them? Do you have to make a template or do something else? And that brings me to my other questions concerning templates. What exactly is a template? How many templates are there? Could you please show me the steps to make a citation template, a charcat template and all the other common ones? I know that these might be time consuming to write down at once so, if it's okay with you, can we do one different template a week starting tomorrow? I'd really love it if you could help me out. One last thing; I might be inactive for two weeks starting from 11th October, as my terminal examinations are beginning. Please, please please do not exclude me as your apprentice during this period! I'll post a message on your Talk Page the day before I leave and the day after I return back to the wiki. Thanks! 08:47, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Birthday PING PONG! Well, Thanks! XD 01:14, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Friends? (Or at least allies?) ;) DiesIrae Visit me here!!! 01:52, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Awwww! Reallly? DiesIrae Visit me here!!! 02:23, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Charart Chart Sorry about changing what charart i have reseved before Leopardfur was approved, but to be fair my 24 hour is up. 03:55, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Notice Sorry, but could you really help me make citations and userboxes? I really wanted some userboxes for my page. I was also wondering how you rename a file that is up for criticism on the charart talk page, because I stupidly named mine Rippletail2 rather than Rippletail.apprentice.alt. Sorry if I disturbed you. 05:19, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Hiya Hi Oblivion! I noticed your the deputy of the Character art project... Well, i posted a request to join yesterday, and i was just wondering when you think i would get in? I'm physched i'll get to join at all. Heres my fav. charat Shes not EXTREMELY good, but i like her eyes =P This is Sparrowflight. sorry I'm babbling. lol thnx Oblivion TTYL 19:26, September 28, 2010 (UTC) snowfeather60-apprentice request could you be my mentor plz Thanks. Last Q...For Now! Oh it's alright! Thanks a bunch for answering all my questions! (There were a mouthful, weren't they?!). But there still is one that I think you forgot! How to you rename an image up for discussion, since, like I said before, I stupidly named mine Rippletail2 instead of Rippletail.apprentice.alt! Thanks for the compliment about me being active; I just love this place and want to know everything about it that I can't help being active! 05:39, September 29, 2010 (UTC) help me beutiful oblivion didnt know i don know how to do charcat i got your message so i am still looking for a mentor Snowfeather60 20:17, September 29, 2010 (UTC) tigerstar i didn't know that tigerstar was declined before until I tried to look...sorry....that was stupid of me (smacks self) Tawny not logged in Charat Can u make a leader version of the one on my user page Cloud$hine 22:36, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Have u read it? ^ Cloud$hine 23:50, September 29, 2010 (UTC) no actually i was going to look at them and decide which one i want, is there any way you can do that? I have aother question do you know of any users that are on here alot to be my metor i will be happy for anyone that meats the requirements and is on alot? thanks a bunch! Cloud$hine 00:13, September 30, 2010 (UTC) only if i will be able to put both on my template Cloud$hine 00:42, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I mean can i chose one and put it on my template i will only have one and i found out Moonflight asked me to me her apprentice she sayed on Mistystream my old page Cloud$hine 00:57, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I can't get on the IRC :^( oh well what about leader charat ^ Cloud$hine 02:04, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thanks for your congrats!!!! It's really great to have gottent his far, and I appreciate your kind words! XD I sound like a Hallmark card . . . 23:19, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Charart Request: Name- Spottedpath Gender- Female Rank- Deputy Pelt Colour- Tortoiseshell Pelt Length- Long Eye Colour- Green Markings- White splotches Other- White underbelly Please help me with my charart request! ♫ SpOtTeD ♫[[User Talk:Spottedpath12|''StarClan light your path!]] 06:54, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi Oblivion, Thanks very much! I like it a lot! ♫ SpOtTeD ♫[[User Talk:Spottedpath12|''StarClan light your path!]] 06:51, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Archives Hey, Oblivion, this is embarassing, but . . . I don't know how to archive my talk page xD I ''would ''know by now but I just never really asked about it, and everyday I would go see my talk page and think, wow, this really needs to be archived, and then just forget about it. So, how? Thanks, :3 23:29, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Arggh! I was about to do that, but it seemed wrong somehow . . . :/ 02:48, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Charart Please? Hey Oblivion! Could you make me this charart? Thanks!! Name: Limelight Rank: Medicine cat Fur Colour: Light Brown tabby Eye Colour: Lime green Other: White legs, ears and tail Thanks again! If i left out somethine crucial, just tell me :) Cinderstar36 21:12, October 1, 2010 (UTC) It will be, I promise. I ask a lot of people for charart because I change the charart on my page a lot :) Cinderstar36 21:31, October 1, 2010 (UTC) IRC Sorry about leaving. It's that thing that happens when you can't chat. xD And I refreshed but it won't load. :| And anyways, I have to play piano. :3 So, see you..after I shower. o_o . Alright, I'm done and it still won't load. xD Yay, so I'm not the only one. xD 00:33, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and did you redo your Oblivion loner? ;) Anyways, can you give me a charart description? Bordum. GAH HOW DO YOU SPELL THAT? D:< I fail today. 00:39, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes, yes you should. :3 And I realized I should've changed into my birthday siggie and then after my birthday into my halloween siggie. I fail. :P And by charart description I mean like "black tom with blue eyes". But make mine hard, injuries, please. >:) I need to practice my injuries, no jaws or twisted paws, please. XDD 00:42, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind, I'mma make a hard one for myself. :3 Anyways, I have to leave for dinner soon, so yep. But I'll be on a lot since today is Friday. (yesh. no school. >:]) -poke- Are you still here? xD 02:45, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I thought you would've gone to sleep. :3 Wanna email? XD 02:52, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Yay. ^.^ I wish you would have Yahoo messenger. :P So we can live chat, you have an MSN..right? o_o No, Im making one right now. xD I sent you the email of my first chararts. o_O Reply and talk there. ^.^ 03:06, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Are you able to get on the IRC? I can't. :( 03:27, October 2, 2010 (UTC) No, Gmail. Should I get a hotmail? 03:32, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Wait, do you have a MSN? Also, thanks! :D 03:35, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I have to go. :( See you tommorow! 03:56, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I got a MSN. What are you and Frostheart under? 12:08, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind, IRC is working. 12:54, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey again! Okay here are another four questions about the wiki (I don't know where I come up with these!), and I'd really appreciate it if you'd help me out, especially with the first one, since that's the one I'm looking forward to! 1) When is the Tweak Week in Project Charart and how long does it last? 2) What is the difference between simple and complex coding? Do I, as an apprentice, have to know how to do both? 3) What are the qualifications I must have to become a warrior in Project Charart? (Okay I know this one was petulant, but I still just feel like knowing =P) 4) How exactly do I archive my talk page? Not like I need to now, but I again I'm just curious. 5) Okay this one may be stupid, but is it possible for me to be a part of two Projects on the wiki? Because I also wanted to be a part of Project Characters. Thanks. 11:12, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey, that means you can make me a warrior right away! Just kidding! And anyway I had yet another two questions to dump on you. 1) Does the table that I made on my userpage for my userboxes count as complex or basic coding? (Just pure curiosity) 2) About the discussion on alternate images in Project Charart, should I voluntarily take down my charart for Rippletail or should I let it be? I know I should've posted this on the forum, but I didn't want to cause clutter and I thought you might have a slightly clearer idea of the answer. (To be honest, I really, really, really want to let it be, but if required I don't mind withdrawing!) Thanks again! 08:24, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Main Quotes Hi Oblivion, just wanted to ask you what quote would be the main quote for a character article. Is it just any quote on the character's page? 16:31, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh, ok. Thanks! 16:53, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Character Art Hi Oblivion! Can you make me a character art? Name: Moonstar Rank: Leader Fur Colour: White with grey tabby stripes Eye colour: Light blue Other: Black ears, tail and paws Thanks! Moonstar123 22:17, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Skipper Sorry! When I was naming the file I made a typo with the name xD. But, I've requested that the file be moved to Skipper.rogue.png. 01:54, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for not replying. I had to get off the computer, but anyway, when I try to rename it on my computer, I type in Skipper.rogue.png, but it always stays Skipper.Rogue.png. I know I'm being a nub by not knowing how to fix this xD. 12:47, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Referencing issues You saw what I left on Whitestorm's talk page.... what am I doing wrong?? =P 05:04, October 5, 2010 (UTC) It deletes the <>'s?? That's so wierd... Anyways, thanks for the help =) 22:46, October 6, 2010 (UTC) plz help I have a few things to ask you. 1. how do you update your signature? 2. how do i make my own charat? 3. what do i do to make my page look... decorated? P.S: I'm new. got an account 2 days ago :) Silverleaf15 23:24, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Medicine Cat template Do you think you could make me a long hair, female medicine cat template with the herbs filled in? I am HORRIBLE at doing the shadin for herbs, so it would help alot. Thanks, Wolfwhisker GO FALLOWFERN! 00:17, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Charart Request Hi, Oblivion! I'm Dawnlight, and I'm a new user here. I would like a charart. Name-Dawnlight Gender-Female Rank-Warrior Pelt Colour-Pale Gray Pelt Length-Long-furred Eye Colour-Amber Markings-None Other (clouded eyes) -None Thank you for taking your time to make my charart! Thanks, Dawnlight 21:38, October 7, 2010 (UTC) charcat help hey i need help making a charcat for my page. How do i make my own? put a message on my talk page and one on spiritfeathers' too:) Question Hi Oblivion! I'm Mistflower. I'm new here, so I don't know a lot. Nightflower_Of_ThunderClan, my cousin/mentor, usually shows me how to do stuff, like editing, but she had to go somewhere, but I had a question. I asked her who I should ask, and she said BeautifulOblivion. So, here's the question. How do you make signatures? If you can show me how to, or give me a link to a guide, that would be great. Mistflower 23:58, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Mistflower 00:34, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Siggy Hi can you make me 2 siggies here is the info Backround : Light blue Letter color : in thistle it says : Daugther of Scourge then in little letters it says : Favored by the Dark Forest thanks I will have the other very soon. Snowmist 02:56, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Yay I have it Backround : Silver Letter color : letters in crimson it says : Daugther of the Dark Forest's realer, Scourge. Thank you. Snowmist 03:23, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I don't need you to make me the siggies again very, very, very sorry T.T Snowmist 03:53, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Leave (Temporary Only!) Hey Oblivion! I just wanted to tell you that since my exams are coming, I won't be as active as I have been and probably won't be on the wiki for two weeks. I might come on Sundays but I doubt I'll be able to come here otherwise. I just wanted to ask you to please, please, PLEASE not remove me as your apprentice because, as soon as my exams end on the 21st of October, I'll be back on the wiki as active as I am now. I'm sorry if I've caused any inconvenience. Could you please get back with me on this by tomorrow? Thanks so much! 06:25, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :I'm assuming this is Swallowflight, not signed in. If so, that's fine with me and thanks for letting me know :) 16:45, October 10, 2010 (UTC)